Una última carta para Robert Frobisher
by The Candy Girl
Summary: ¿Que diría una ultima carta de Rufus Sixsmith para Robert Frobisher? ¿Cambiaria el destino? Descubrámoslo!


**Hola a todos, aquí The Candy Girl! con este One shot de una de mis novelas/películas favoritas: el Atlas de las nubes.**

 **Esta es mi pareja favorita del libro, y realmente me gustaría que fueran felices. a diferencia de muchas personas, que siempre viven en eterna batalla de que fue mejor si el libro o la película, a mi me encantan ambas versiones, y si solamente han visto una de ellas, les recomendó de todo corazón que vean la película o lean el libro, porque chicos, todo esta conectado.**

 **no tengo nada mas que agregar pero el momento, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

...

Sixsmith tomo la vieja carta entre sus manos y la miró. Sabía lo que decía exactamente a pesar de que solo la había leído un par de veces antes de sellarla, aunque jamás la envió. Su breve y reciente encuentro con Luisa Rey había cambiado algo en él, lo suficiente para que, por un momento, llegara a ver en los ojos de aquella periodista, el mismo fulgor que solo podría desprender de Robert Frobisher: su amante quien había muerto medio siglo atrás.

Era extraño. Hacía más de una década que Rufus Sixsmith no sentía semejante calidez en su interior. Y no es que su pequeña pero adorable vida familiar con su sobrina no le alegrase, pero en su contacto había ocurrido algo; una chispa, un destello fugaz de algo que creía haber perdido u olvidado tiempo atrás; un cometa burlón que volvía a su vida recordándole uno de los mejores sentimientos que podían existir en el universo.

Rufus Sixsmith se había enamorado de Luisa Rey.

Mientras salida de su habitación, rumbo a lo que sería su último destino, el científico parafraseo unas palabras provenientes de uno de sus mayores tesoros: las cartas de Robert Frobisher escritas medio siglo atrás: "Creo que hay otro mundo esperando por nosotros, y yo estaré esperando ahí por ti." Sonrió para sí mismo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante sus pensamientos románticos.

Robert Frobisher había sido su mejor amigo, amante secreto y quizás uno de los mejores compositores olvidados por la historia moderna, quien nunca pago sus deudas, mas siempre cumplió sus promesas, incluso medio siglo después, a través de un cometa.

…..

Entre todas las cartas que Luisa Rey recibió de Megan Sixsmith, había una que no estaba abierta, una que no había sido enviada, y que Luisa Rey tuvo el lujo de leer por primera vez.

….

 _Para el Señor Frobisher, quien espero lea esto antes de mi arribo de R. Sixsmith; En un tren en medio de la nada rumbo a ti (porque sé que te encantará leer eso)_

 _Si la felicidad es un derecho, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerla junto a ti? ¿Por qué me dejaste en primera instancia?_

 _Yo, una mente de ciencias, y tú, un alma del arte, ¿es por ello que crees que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos por una mente tan cavilosa como la tuya? Puede que eso que dices sea cierto, que soy un idiota y que no lo comprendería, pero te confesare el día de hoy, a través de estas palabras que, pese a que no te comprenda del todo, no habrá nadie, absolutamente nadie, que pueda explicar con tanta exactitud el amor que surge en mi al verte._

 _Esto es lo que la ciencia me permite ver: cómo eres necesario para mis cálculos de la felicidad y tú, mientras tanto, sigues en tu mundo de nubes, flotando encima de mi sin poder apreciar de cerca la lógica de nuestra pasión. Por qué te he de decir, que el arte también puede ser exacto; sino ve y mira de vuelta tu música otra vez. Ve y obsérvala detenidamente. Tu música también es ciencia, y el pensar en ese pequeño detalle cada noche hace que pueda creer que tal vez tú y yo si pudiésemos coexistir juntos, alma mía._

 _Te necesito. Te extraño. Te amo. ¿Por qué no abandonas ya esa idea absurda? Deja Brujas y vuelve a mí._

 _Es verdad, no te entiendo del todo cuando te pones a hablar de compositores, claves, tonos y semitonos; no comprendo acerca de tus acordes, y contrapunto que tanto mencionas, incluso hay veces que te encuentro tan distante en las frases que acuñas a mi lado. Pero si comprendo que tocas con el corazón y que compones de una manera tan maravillosa que hasta el mismísimo atlas soltaría el mundo solo para aplaudir tu música. Cuando tocas ocurre un sinergismo dentro de las personas que el deleite de tus melodías hace que el mundo se vuelva más brillante, las personas más bellas, y el entorno se vuelva delicioso; pero cuando lo haces solo para mí, es tan maravilloso que haces que me abstraiga incluso de mis propias ecuaciones, que me quiera levantar de mi asiento y fundirme contigo una vez más; cuando tocas para mí, haces que quiera sonreír mas, que no me importe lo que piensen los demás. Tu música hace que sienta una supernova en mi corazón y que no importa si el final llega mañana, mientras que estés a mi lado, es posible sortear todo tipo de azares._

 _Y todo esto no lo digo porque te amo. Ni porque te extraño, ni porque te necesito. Te lo digo porque es verdad. Y tu bien lo sabes, sino en primera instancia ¿Por qué crees que habría pagado todas tus deudas? ¿Amistad sincera? Más bien amor sincero, eterno, profundo y algo tonto, que estoy cansado de callar._

 _Tal vez mañana me anime a enviarte esta carta para que al fin despiertes y te des cuenta como me destrozas cada vez que me mandas una carta hablando de tus amantes. Recuérdalo, a pesar de ser una mente de ciencias, aún tengo un espíritu que se desvive por amarte a cada segundo, aun pese que no estés a mi lado. En ocasiones como estas me gustaría ser como tú, tan despistado y pasar de noche por estos sentimientos que se están volviendo una carga demasiado pesada sin saber qué es lo que realmente piensas._

 _Y si es así, si mañana logro enviarte estas letras, te pido que no pierdas la mejor oportunidad de tu vida y vuelvas conmigo a Cambridge, donde podrás seguir componiendo a mi lado y yo seguir experimentando -incluso te prometo, amor mío, que mi primer gran descubrimiento llevará tu nombre grabado en letras doradas-; creceremos juntos, envejeceremos juntos. Yo continuaré con mis cálculos y tú compondrás una sinfonía a mi nombre, que estoy seguro que no te costara nada: la ajustarás en medida de mi cuerpo, tocándolo, fácilmente la escribirás; escribiremos la mejor opera jamás vista._

 _Lo sé, lo sabemos._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Sixsmith._

…

Luisa Rey quedo pasmada. Lagrimas empezaron a rodar a través de sus mejillas. Había sido una idiota al abrir esta carta. Robert Frobisher había sido un idiota. Rufus Sixsmith había sido un idiota al no enviar esa carta. Sin embargo, una cierta sensación de calidez y vacío le rodeo. Finalmente estarían juntos después de la larga espera, sin embargo, ¿quién estaría con ella? ¿Quién llenaría la soledad de su corazón?

Hacía ya un año del escándalo del reactor de Buenas Hierbas y el proyecto HYDRA. En la ciudad, El sol brillaba maravillosamente y en su tocadiscos sonaba la melodía del atlas de las nubes. Antes de apagar el aparato, se preguntó a ella misma si el sexteto estaría inspirado en el físico, aunque en el fondo ella muy bien sabia la respuesta.

La joven reportera acomodo su cabello en el espejo, al tiempo que miraba de reojo su lunar en el cuello, y lo cubría acomodando el cuello de su blusa. De pequeña, siempre había soñado que aquella marca le señalaba su destino, y ahora su versión adulta, simplemente lo pensaba en secreto. ¿Acaso todas aquellas aventuras del año pasado habían sido atraídas por la atracción del destino hacia su estrella?, ¿o quizá sería la marca de los restos de una vida pasada? Luisa suspiró, el leer la correspondencia ajena de un amor tan intenso había aflorado por unos minutos su lado romántico. La periodista no pudo evitar echar una maldición al aire, antes de secar sus lágrimas, buscar su bolso y salir nuevamente a buscar un reportaje exitoso.

–Ahora es mi turno de terminar mi vida a medias. –dijo para sí misma Luisa, dejando con cariño y cuidado la carta un entregada. – Descanse señor Sixsmith. Tengo fe en que sus palabras le han llegado a su cometa.

….

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta corta historia. Para mi El atlas de las nubes/Cloud Atlas es perfecto tal cual es, si bien me hubiese encantado que tuvieran un desenlace diferente, al final sabemos que ambos cometas se encontraron y eso, me da paz y es lo que me hizo enamorarme de esta historia. tanto en el libro como en la película mencionan que Luisa Rey es tentativamente la reencarnación de Robert Frobisher, Siempre me ha gustado esa idea y por eso decido continuarla aquí, siendo que al leer la carta Luisa, esta llega a su destinatario.**

 **Me gusta la idea de que Luisa tenga una vida plena, aunque solitaria, como la que le toco vivir a Sixsmith.**

 **Les recomiendo que lean los demás libros disponibles de David Mitchell, un grandioso escritor, creador de este gran universo.**

 **Y espero que les haya gustado esta carta no entregada de Sixsmith, la cual escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando termine de leer el libro y vi la película, la cual creía que había perdido con el archivo de una computadora que tristemente tuvieron que formatear, pero que rescate de entre los archivos de una memoria que encontré en casa. Un pequeño detalle para honrar a una de mis historias favoritas que debía compartir desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás.**

 **Si conocen a alguien mas que ame Cloud atlas, y les gusto este fan fic, no duden en compartirlo y dejar un review para saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.**

 **Se despide su autora, quien escucha en estos momentos El sexteto de Robert Frobisher.**

 ** _The Candy Girl!_**


End file.
